A Date?
by HistoryWizardNerd22
Summary: China just wanted to spend a day alone. Was that too much to ask? A day away from his siblings. And away from Russia. Poor China. He should have known things wouldn't go his way. Just a little idea that popped into my head. Please review!


**(A/N) Hi! Long time reader, first time writer!** **This is my first fic so reviews are welcome. All flames will be taken as constructive critism! And I obviously don't own Hetalia, sadly. **

**Thank you to my friend who would not tell me their username, but did proof read this. :P **

**On to the story!**

* * *

Alone. That is what China wanted. Time alone. Away from his siblings. And most importantly, away from Russia.

Yes, he thought to himself, today would be nice. He and Shinatty would come up with new things products- and by this China was going to forget what copyright is. Maybe he should make his own type of cartoon, specially native to his country. He could call it, emina*. He rushed to get some paper and went to his desk.

China should have realized something was wrong, or even different. His common companion, Panda, was no where to be seen. His house was quiet.

Well, it was until a polite knock awoke China from his brainstorming. He sighed standing up, admittedly not as fast as when he was younger. He slowly made his way to his door. Who ever it was that was interupting his quiet day, and that in itself was a reason to keep them waiting. He opened the door.

"Hello, what do you want, aru?" he said in an impatient tone.

"China! You will help me, da? Sister is after me! You will let me hide here for awhile, da?" asked the one person our favorite Asian nation did NOT want to see. Towering above him was Russia. Not waiting for the shorter man to answer, Russia pushed him aside and uncharacteristicly ran inside.

The oriental man looked around to see where the man he had been spending some time with recently was nearby. He heard stories from some of the tall man's "friends" that Russia's sister, Belarus, was insane. Rumor had it that she had been attempting to "Become on with Big Brother", and that she was the only person said brother feared. He smirked to himself as he went back to his desk, imagining a Russia cowering before a little girl. The thought even made him laugh.

* * *

China returned to his desk to continue his day of relaxation. Maybe the main character could have cat ears! Or the main character could go on a hunt to find magical orbs that could allow him to make wishes if you collected all -hm whats a magical number- eight* you could make a wish.

After an idea flashed through China's head the door was burst open. Standing before him now was a girl maybehis height with long blonde hair wearing a blue dress.

In her delicate looking hands were two knives, luckily with no blood. In an icy voice she asked, "You have seen Big Brother, no? We are getting married." All the now thourghly nervous man was about to nod when a large photo album appeared to have fallen from the celing.

"Aiyah! What are you doing, aru! You could have killed me!" shouted the chinese man at the culprit of the book gone rougue. He sent the tall blonde man a glare. In return all he got was was a smile.

"You should come up here before she wakes up, da? That way we will be hidden." was the reply he got.

After sighing again he climbed his stair case and followed the other man down a long hallway that felt five times longer. They got to a huge fancy door at the end and Russia pushed open the door. He wordlessly followed him into his own room.

"For safety we should hide in your closet, da?"

"I guess, aru. After all you know your sister better than I." China responded.

* * *

After an hour of sitting nearly on top of each other China attempted to get up and leave. It was not that he did not like Russia. Wait, that was it exactly. Between the stares and comments on 'becoming one' China had enough.

Before he could get up, Russia grabbed his hand sucessfully pulling him down onto his lap. "This is like a date, da?' he asked with a childish grin on his face.

He leaned in for a kiss, but suddenly a bang was heard.

"MARY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME!" chanted an all too familiar voice. Russia started sobbing quietly, and all China could do was silently rub his back.

* * *

*** Anime backwards. I couldn't think of anything else.**

*** The number 8 is considered luck in China.**

**(A/N) Did any one find the DBZ reference?**


End file.
